The Truth
by Airman2002
Summary: This is my take on how Clark tells Lana his secret CHP 6 NOW UP
1. Default Chapter

All right well first off I don't own a single thing cause if I did I sure wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I am writing this for my amusement and hopefully for yours. This is my first fic so please be kind and bear with me here.  
  
  
  
The Truth  
  
Smallville, Kansas:  
  
As Clark woke up he slowly began thinking of the night before, he had another fight with Lana again. She was getting so persistent that he open up with her and tell her all about him. And truth be told he really wanted to, ever since she broke up with Whitney Clark wanted to make his move but that meant telling Lana his "secret". As Clark sat there and thought of all the ways telling Lana could go he was brought back to reality by the sound of his mother calling him down for breakfast.  
  
"Clark come on your going to be late"  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
And with a touch of super speed Clark was dressed and downstairs before his mother even had made it back to the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry im late mom."  
  
"Oh its alright sweetie, get caught thinking about a certain someone again?"  
  
"I just don't know what to do, ive been waiting to get to this point with Lana for along time and now that im there im at a brick wall. I either don't tell her my secret or don't ever get any farther with her. Or I risk telling her and we all know the risks of that. I mean im glad Pete knows, and it does make life easier with him knowing. But I don't think I could take it if Lana rejects me or even worse if she hated me for it."  
  
"Clark, your father and I have always tried to raise you to not be ashamed of what you are and your gifts. I don't think Lana will hate you I mean Pete understood and you told him right? Clark your father and I have learned to accept that this is your secret, and if you really think telling Lana is the right thing then we will support you in it."  
  
"Thanks mom, well I better be off."  
  
"Bye swee."  
  
Clark was already gone; in a burst of super speed Clark was on his way to school having missed the bus yet gain. As usual Clark arrived just as the bus carrying his friends pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
As Clark walked up to his group of friends he saw Lana dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a light blue tank top and he just froze, staring at her beauty, and in that same moment he decided that he was going to tell her everything. But he would need help; he wanted it to go right. And for this he could only call on one other person, Pete Ross the only person outside his parents who knew the secret life Clark led.  
  
"Hey Pete can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark asked as he approached the group.  
  
"Sure Clark what's up?"  
  
"Well its private so can we go over there and talk?"  
  
As Pete and Clark walked off they got some very strange looks from Lana and Chloe  
  
"I wonder what that's all about "Lana said casually looking over at Chloe  
  
"With those two you never know."  
  
"True, well c'mon let's get to class"  
  
"So what's up Clark?" Pete asked looking curiously at Clark  
  
"Well I have finally decided to tell Lana"  
  
"Tell her what Clark?"  
  
"Everything" 


	2. The Truth chp 2

Ok well here is the next chapter of my story and yet again I own nothing, that's right I know it's hard to believe im only doing this for fun but I am.  
  
I would also like to say thank you to Supergirl15 for her kind review. And Tears of Moonlight for her encouragement to write this story, if it weren't for you this wouldn't be written right now so thank you. Now on with the show. ...................................  
  
"What!?!? You mean your going to tell Lana EVERYTHING!"  
  
"That's right Pete, im tired of hiding from her, I know she has feelings for me and she knows I do for her. But I know there wont be anything between us if I don't come clean with her. Pete I hate lying to her, ive been doing it for so long I cant take it anymore."  
  
"Clark you know you're my best friend and now that I know I feel we have gotten closer, so you know ill help you anyway I can. Just be careful ok?"  
  
"I will Pete, and thanks, look meet me after school we need to drop by and see Lex im going to need his help too."  
  
"Wait are you gonna tell Lex too?"  
  
"NO im not going to tell him that but I am going to tell him im finally going to tell Lana how I feel and that I need his help in that matter."  
  
"Your one sly dog Clark Kent." "BING BRING" "Well that's the bell ill catch you after class Clark."  
  
"Alright see you later."  
  
Meanwhile Chloe and Lana are having a conversation of their own.  
  
"Chloe I really don't know what to do anymore, I mean I really are about him but he wont open up to me."  
  
"Don't feel bad Lana Clark doesn't open up to anyone its not just you. Lately the only person he is open with is Pete. I think they had some sort of weird male bonding thing a few weeks ago and now BAM they're all buddy buddy."  
  
"I know I mean they were close before but now its different. All I know is that he better come clean soon or else he's going to miss his chance, im tired of waiting for him to be honest. Whitney may have not been the best boyfriend but he was honest."  
  
"BRING BRING"  
  
"Well we better get to class ill catch you later at the Talon, I have to get to math."  
  
"Alright by Chloe"  
  
Later that day we see Pete and Clark waiting in Lex's office.  
  
"Do you think Lex will help you in this little scheme you have planned?"  
  
"I'm betting on it, Lex has been trying to get me to do something about Lana for as long as I can remember. He's going to jump at the chance to help.  
  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting I just had a few things to finish up."  
  
"No problem Lex."  
  
"So Clark what brings you two here, not that I don't mind you visiting but I get the feeling there's a reason for the visit."  
  
"I've decided to tell Lana how I feel about her. And I have an idea on how to do it but I need your help."  
  
"Clark that's great!! I'm happy you've decided to seize the moment. You know ill help you with anything you need. You want me to fly you two to Metropolis for dinner, get a string orchestra, you name it anything."  
  
"No no nothing like that, I need your limo to bring her to a field on my parents land. I'm going to make a special dinner for her and I want her to arrive in style."  
  
"No problem Clark ill have my best limo prepped and ready for you. Anything else you need?"  
  
"Well there is one more thing I need, could you deliver a note to Lana right before you get into the limo?"  
  
"Sure Clark."  
  
"Great, thanks a lot Lex, can your car be ready for tonight?"  
  
"No problem Clark what time?"  
  
"Eight o clock I want I t to be dark. Pete can you go tell Lana to get dressed nice?"  
  
"I'm on my way, cya later Lex."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Well im going to go get ready, thanks again Lex, Oh and here's the note to give to Lana."  
  
"Alright good luck tonight Clark."  
  
"Thanks Lex"  
  
Tonight Lana you find out everything, no more lies. 


	3. The Truth chp 3

Well here we are again ladies and gentlemen. Part three of my first story. Thank you all so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. I really wasn't sure if this story would take off but I guess it did. I'm not sure if this will be the last part or not seeing as it's up to you guys the fans. If you want it to continue let me know id be more than happy to keep it going. Well as usual I own nada, zilch, zero, so don't sue cause you wont get anything I'm po like Kenny.  
  
-Later that evening at Lana's house-  
  
"Oh hi Pete, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Lana, Clark asked me to tell you that you need to be dressed nice for tonight."  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
"I really can't say except you need to be ready by eight o clock tonight."  
  
"Pete what's going on, if this is some prank by you two I'm going to be really pissed."  
  
"No, it's not a game, I promise, you can hold me fully responsible if it's a game."  
  
"Ok, I think I'll do that then. So eight o clock huh."  
  
"Yes, well I gotta go.....oh and Lana have a good night" Pete said as he hurried away smiling. Boy is she in for the surprise of her life tonight. I just hope you know what your doing Clark.  
  
Meanwhile at the Kent farm Clark is busy trying to figure out what to wear for the big night.  
  
"Should I wear the blue flannel shirt, or the red flannel shirt, or maybe the yellow flannel shirt? No I think the blue one will be good for tonight."  
  
"Clark are you almost ready it's getting close to eight."  
  
"Yeah mom I'm almost ready, is the food all done?"  
  
"Yes its all packed and ready to go."  
  
As Clark made his way downstairs he noticed the Luthor limo pulling into Lana's driveway to pick her up.  
  
  
  
Lana first noticed the limo while looking out her window towards the Kent farm. This was something she did found herself doing more frequently, just looking out the window towards the Kent farm. More specifically the barn where Clark had his so called "fortress of solitude."  
  
"Well looks like Clark is pulling out all the stops tonight. This must be important for him to have asked Lex for the limo."  
  
Once Lana got halfway down the steps she realized her aunt was talking to someone in the living room. Lana quickly recognized the voice as that of Lex. Hmm I wonder what he is doing here, and where is Clark?"  
  
"Hi Lex, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Clark asked me to give you this note before you went on your way to meet him."  
  
"Oh well thank you."  
  
As Lana read over the note she couldn't believe what she was reading  
  
Lana,  
  
You once told me that to love a person was to love everything about them. Well I'm not sure if what we are feeling is love, but I think it may be on the way there. Before we get there, I have some things to tell you. Its time for everything to be revealed.  
  
See you Soon Clark  
  
Oh my god he's going to tell me what he's been hiding, im finally going to find out what the mystery of Clark Kent is. I can't believe this.  
  
"Lana earth to Lana."  
  
"Huh what.what is it Lex?"  
  
"I asked if you are ready to get going."  
  
"Yes im ready, ill see you later Nell."  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"Are you serious, I've been waiting for Clark to spill for ever and now he's going to."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm petrified Lex."  
  
"Don't be and have a good night, driver take care of her."  
  
As the car pulled off Lana couldn't help but reread the letter over and over again. Could he be waiting to tell me he loves me? Or is it something else I guess ill find out soon enough, I just hope I can handle whatever he tells me.  
  
Meanwhile Clark was also going through similar thoughts as Lana. What if she rejects me? What if she freaks and tells everyone? Ok Clark calm down its going to be alright this is Lana were talking about here everything is going to be fine. Lets see food, check. Drinks check. Nerves of steel, uh nope don't have those yet. Ahh why am I so nervous, hmm lets see your about to tell the girl you've loved for years that not only do you love her but you're an alien from another planet with super powers and you've been secretly saving her life all while playing innocent. Nope nothing to worry about.  
  
Clark was interrupted as the limo slowly pulled up to the spot he had picked out for the picnic. Clark watched as Lana got out of the limo and the sight took his breath away, true she was dressed in khakis and a nice shirt, nothing to really go nuts over but it was her presence. She just lit his heart up every time he saw her. And this time was no exception.  
  
"Hi Lana, thank you for coming."  
  
"No problem Clark, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."  
  
"Your worth it Lana, besides I wanted this to be as memorable as possible." That naturally being the understatement of the year.  
  
"So Clark I have to ask, are we going to jump around why were here or are we just going to get right into it."  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"Jump it is then. And no thank you Clark."  
  
"Your right Lana, ive been putting this off for way too long, its time I just got on with it. All I ask is that you hold any and all reactions until im done. No matter what you feel like saying or doing, all I ask is that im allowed to finish."  
  
Not sure how to react to this Lana simply answered "Ok Clark ill remain seated and quiet till you finish."  
  
"Alright well then here goes. Lana earlier this year I found out I was adopted. Which yes I know that you already knew that except there's more to it than that. You see I don't know who my real parents are because they aren't from around here. Lana I came here on the day of the meteor shower, and when I say cam I don't mean by car or truck. Lana I was sent here from another planet. For some reason my parents sent me here, why I don't know but they did. Shortly after arriving my parents noticed I wasn't exactly a normal boy. I have some abilities that make me different than other people. For one I am extremely fast. Another is I am for lack of better words invulnerable. I can also see through objects, shoot heat rays from my eyes, and im extremely strong. No one else knows about this except my parents and Pete. And he only found out because he found my ship. Now to clear up a few of you're other questions. Yes I was in the truck with you during the tornado and I did use myself as a shield to protect you. No im not going to hurt you or anyone else. And I didn't tell anyone because if it was made public what I am id be taken away from my parents and I couldn't handle that. So there it is Lana, that's all there really is to know about me. Oh and t here is one more thing.....I am falling in love with you."  
  
Lana was feeling like she had just been hit with a sledgehammer in the stomach. She didn't really know what to say, on the one hand Clark could be making all this up. But as she thought about it everything made sense. All the times he saved her or someone else. And he was willing to share this with her. And wait a minute did he just say he was falling in love with her?  
  
"Clark I really don't know what to say. I mean I think your bringing me out here to tell me something like your failing math and your depressed about it. Instead I find out all of this. I mean how could you keep this from me for so long? You say you love me but you lie to me all this time."  
  
"Lana I couldn't tell anyone."  
  
"You told Pete."  
  
"Lana I told you why I Pete knows. Lana please don't hate me for this, and please oh god please don't reject me for this. I am the same Clark Kent you knew five minutes ago. Only now I can get you home faster than you ever thought possible."  
  
This comment made Lana smile slightly. She had to admit, she wasn't mad at him for not telling her, she was madder that Pete knew first.  
  
"Clark im not mad at you for not telling me. Although I am a little hurt that Pete knew before me."  
  
As soon as Clark heard this he began to form a small grin. Not only because he was happy but also because he had anticipated this.  
  
"You know Lana I was expecting you to say that. And that's why I have kept one thing from everyone. No one knows this. Not Pete, not my parents, no one. But im going to tell you about it right now. But before I do I need to ask you something. Lana do you trust me?"  
  
The question was so simple, but the thought process to get the answer was not. Sure he saved her countless times and was there when ever she needed him. But did she trust him? And then Lana thought of the other thing Clark had told her earlier this evening that he was falling in love with her. And truth be told she was falling in love with him too.  
  
"Yes I trust you Clark."  
  
"Good, I was hoping you would say that. Now you remember when I told you all the things I could do?" Lana only nodded "Well there is one other thing that I have recently discovered I can do." As Clark was saying this he was slowly moving towards Lana until he was right in front of her. Clark then walked around Lana so he was facing her back. The next thing Clark said was whispered into Lana's ear. "Hold on" 


	4. The Truth chp4

Alrighty here we are again. Chapter four WOW I never thought this story would go this far but I guess people do like it. As usual I don't own anything cause if I did I sure wouldn't be up at midnight typing for fun. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Especially Tears of Moonlight, you have really helped me, and I encourage everyone to go read her story it's amazing she is really talented. Well without further chit chatting, on with the show  
  
  
  
As Clark and Lana ascended into the night sky Lana couldn't help but think that this was all a dream. I'm flying this cannot be real, people don't fly. Unless they're in planes. This cannot be real. Almost as if he read her mind Clark broke her out of her deep thought.  
  
"Lana open your eyes, you're not dreaming."  
  
"Clark how is this possible, I mean were flying."  
  
"Well technically im flying, your just along for the ride."  
  
"You know what I meant Clark Kent so don't be a smartass."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its ok Clark. This is amazing you can see everything from up here. There's your parents farm, and my house is over in the distance."  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it? Look were coming up on Lex's house."  
  
"Wow I knew it was big but from up here it's huge."  
  
"Yeah I know, look were coming up on downtown."  
  
"Hey there's the Talon. Downtown looks so beautiful at night from the air."  
  
"There's the school over there." As Clark and Lana flew on Clark couldn't help but notice how close he and Lana were. So thinking of no better time like the present Clark began slowing down.  
  
"Clark why are stopping, is something wrong?"  
  
"No nothings wrong I just wanted to look at you for a minute."  
  
"Clark this is so romantic, the clouds, the moon in the sky. This is so amazing, thank you for showing me this. Thank you for trusting me."  
  
Even as she was saying this her and Clark were getting closer and closer. Until Finally they both stood silent in the midnight air looking into each other's eyes. Neither one was willing to speak for fear they would ruin the moment. Each one was waiting for the other to make the final move, the move that would close the book on there past friendship but open the one on there future relationship. And then it finally happened, as if some unspoken signal told them it was time. Lana and Clark moved in at the same time and their lips met. Under the Kansas sky while floating in the air under the moonlight. Clark Kent and Lana Lang shared their first real kiss. Sure they had kissed before but none mattered like the one they were sharing now. It was soft and tender, each not wanting to push too much. Soon the two teens broke away smiling to each other.  
  
"Lana you have no idea how long ive wanted to do that."  
  
"Well looks like you finally got the chance. Um Clark could we get down now, im kind of getting cold up here/"  
  
"Sure Lana, no problem."  
  
As Clark and Lana touched down they were hand in hand, smiling as of they had both discovered the other for the first time.  
  
"We better get going. I don't want your aunt to get mad for you being late."  
  
"I know what you mean. But I want to know one thing before we leave here."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me Clark."  
  
"Lana id never...."  
  
"No Clark promise me."  
  
"Ok Lana I promise ill never leave you/"  
  
"I intend to hold you to that."  
  
Unbeknownst to the two teens, that very promise would soon be put to the test.  
  
Meanwhile the sleek black craft slid silently through space.  
  
"We will be arriving at our destination in three days." A cool mechanical voice sounded through the cabin of the small craft.  
  
"And what is the name of this planet?" replied the voice of an unknown female/  
  
"Earth"  
  
"Earth huh, well we shall see if this Earth holds what im looking for."  
  
  
  
Yeas I know im cruel and left you hanging at a cliffhanger but then why would you come back and read what happens right. Next chapter Lana and Clark explore there relationship. And who is the chick in the ship?? Read and find out. Not to beg but please review, it's the reviews that keep me writing so if you read the story and like it please take a second and tell me. They really do mean a lot. Thanks 


	5. The Truth chp5

Well ladies and gentlemen here we are yet again. To those of you who have kept with me I appreciate it. And to those who were kind enough to review my story, well that meant more to me than you ever will know. I wasn't sure if I should end this or keep it going but I had an idea I just had to explore. So as usual I don't own anything, so don't sue me cause it'll cost you more to do that than you'd get from me. Well here we go.  
  
  
  
Later that week the students at Smallville high couldn't help but notice the new couple as they walked through the halls. As Clark and Lana walked through the crowded halls they received a mixture of stares, some being shocked and others being happy. Among those happy faces were Pete and Chloe waiting faithfully by the Torch office.  
  
"Well would you look at the two love birds." Pete said shooting a grin at his best friends as hey walked up to join them.  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?"  
  
"Can't complain, just putting the finishing touches on this weeks addition of the Torch."  
  
"So any new meteor freaks show up that we need to be worried about?"  
  
"No none that ive heard, but I did hear that Mr. Wilson reported something landing in the back of his fields last night."  
  
"Really. Did they find anything?" Clark asked a little hesitantly  
  
"No and see that's the weird thing, all they found was a big smoking hole."  
  
"Hmm what do you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know im going over there after school to check it out."  
  
"You mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Sure Clark id love to have the company. But isn't Lana going to get jealous with you running off into the fields with me?"  
  
"Chloe im not on a leash with Lana now that were together."  
  
"Alright then lets get going."  
  
As Clark and Chloe arrived at the field Clark started to get the feeling that they were being watched. A quick scan with his X-ray vision confirmed that there was someone off in the trees watching them. Clark looked back and acted as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hey Chloe im going to go look over there ill be right back."  
  
"Ok Clark ill check out over in the other direction."  
  
At the same time the mysterious person was silently thanking herself that they weren't seen.  
  
"Damn he almost saw me that time. I need to be more careful or ill reveal myself before the time is right." Said the mysterious women.  
  
As she turned around she saw a red blur move in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Clark demanded in a stern tone. Clark looked at the women and if not for the seriousness of the situation he would have been speechless. The woman in front of him was a vision of beauty. She was about 5 ft 5 with long flowing blonde hair. She had the most amazing green eyes, the kind you can get lost in for hours. Her body was covered with a skintight black suit. Which left nothing to the imagination. It took Clark a few seconds to finally regain himself. "I said who are you?"  
  
"Calm down my. My name is Lena."  
  
"Ok Lena why were you spying on us?"  
  
"Oh I wasn't spying on you two, I was only spying on you. Uh wait that didn't come out right let me try again. I was trying to find a time when you were alone so I could talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me, but why?"  
  
"I can't tell you that now, but please trust me all will be revealed in time. I must go now your friend is coming back. Please tell no one about me."  
  
"But wait where are you going?" But before Clark could even finish she was gone. She seemed to be just as fast as me. What's going on around here?  
  
"Clark, there you are. I was looking for you. Did you find anything?"  
  
"Nope sorry."  
  
"Its ok. This is all probably a wild goose chase."  
  
"Well lets get going ive got a lot of homework to do."  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I know its short but I have a lot of ideas that I need to sort out before I continue. As always please take a few seconds to review the story it helps me sleep at night. Just playing. The next chapter should be up within a day or two so be on the lookout. 


	6. The Truth chp6

All right here we go yet again. I'm sorry for the delay in my chapter but personal issues arose so those needed to be taken care of.  
  
Thank you everyone who has stood by me and encouraged me to keep writing this. Suzanne that means you. Everyone needs to check out Tears of Moonlight she has an amazing story that's well worth reading.  
  
Well as usual I don't own a single thing cept the concept of Lena she is mine. You're free to use her just give me credit for her that's all I ask. Well enough small talk on to the show.  
  
  
  
As Clark walked home he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. And after that encounter with that strange women in the field, it was entirely possible. Clark was still fighting whether or not to tell his parents about the women earlier. As Clark climbed up the stairs of his loft the choice was easily made for him due to the black clad female standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you Clark, we need to talk. But I can't do that with all of your friends around."  
  
"Ok, so talk. First off who are you?" Clark asked still quite shocked to find the women who was occupying his thoughts just moments before. Now standing right in front of him.  
  
"Ok im going to answer that but before I do there are some things we need to clear up. As I told you before my name is Lena. I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. Nor am I here to expose your secret. Quite the opposite actually. Clark what do you know of your real parents?"  
  
"Why do you want to know about them?"  
  
"Please Clark just answer the question."  
  
"I know they sent me here in a ship. For some reason or another. I know im different and that's really all I know." Clark couldn't understand why he was telling this total stranger his deepest secrets and thoughts. But for some reason Clark felt very close to this person.  
  
"Ok well that's a good start. Clark there are some things im going to tell you and they are going to be very hard to accept but you must know they are the truth. Right now you are probably feeling very close to me, and an overwhelming urge to trust me right?"  
  
"Yeah I am. Hey how did you know that?"  
  
"Well Clark the answer is very simple." Here it was the moment she had waited and hoped for." You see Clark you feel you can trust me because we share a bond only family members can share. Clark im your sister."  
  
  
  
Ok ok no throwing stuff. I know its short but I need it to set up the next chapter. Stay tuned it wont take me as long to update this time. Till then later 


End file.
